


Tricking the Tiger

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s been a little roughed up on a job that ‘went wrong’. Little did he know that was Jim’s plan all along. He did so love to see his sniper bleed a little, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricking the Tiger

The taste of his blood filled his mouth as he felt a fist slam into the left side of his face. Fuck, it wasn’t like him to be that careless and let some bastard get a hit in like that. “You’re fuckin’ dead now.” He snarled, spitting the metallic taste out of his mouth as he lunged at the target his boss had given him to terminate. It should have ended long back with a single bullet to the head, but something went wrong and he’d ended up in a fist fight with 8 or so thugs. Still, that wasn’t problematic, he was used to a good n’ dirty brawl. What was an issue though, was that he was fairly sure his boss had set all this up just to see how he’d deal with it. The fucker. The sound of crunching bones was music to his ears, and he wore a satisfied smirk as he let the dick who’d punched him fall to the floor with a broken neck. “Boss, y’ can come out now y’ pussy.” He gave the body a boot for good measure, blood flecking across the coal black leather.

“Sebby dear, there’s no need to say that about me now is there?” The sound of footsteps echoed in the warehouse, causing ‘Sebby dear’ to turn around, looking at his boss, who wore that stupid smirk that he always did. “Sorry boss, slipped out.” He chuckled, wiping his lip with the back of his hand, tutting at the crimson liquid that stained it. “I got all cut up ‘cause of you bein’ an ass.” He growled, taking his hand gun out of his pocket, discarding the empty cartridge onto the floor before replacing it in it’s holster. Jim Moriarty raised his eyebrow, giving his employee a look as if to say, ‘really now?’ He shook his head, swaggering forwards to stand in front of the taller man. “You know the reason though, don’t you Seb?” He challenged, brushing down the front of Sebastian’s leather jacket with his hands, gripping the edges of it tight suddenly. He yanked hard for the other to lower his body slightly, which of course he did. “Seeing you bleed makes me so fucking hot for you” Jim’s tongue darted out to lap at the shell of Seb’s ear, his breathing low and heavy as he spoke.

Sebastian sort of half rolled his eyes, expecting this answer from his boss. “Yer, I know it does. Doesn’t mean you hafta be an ass about it. I would’a let you cut me y’self.” He chided, moving his bloodied hand up to his own lips, his tongue reaching out to lick at the crimson soaking the back of his hand. Jim’s eyes followed Seb’s tongue like a tiger stalking it’s prey, wanting nothing more than to take over what he was doing. “’S wrong boss? Wanna taste?” Sebastian smirked, letting Jim grab his hand, watching as his boss pressed his lips to the stain across the back of his hand.

“Mmm, you always taste so good Seb.” He licked the blood from his mouth, leaning up to crash their lips together, biting hard at Sebastian’s lower lip, in the spot it had been split open earlier, naturally. It earned him a growl and a glare, but he ignored the look in favour of shoving his tongue into his mouth, letting it slide and tangle around Sebastian’s own. Seb chose to put a strong arm around his boss, pulling him closer so he could fight back in this dominance battle. Jim broke the kiss with a sly little laugh, “Easy tiger, I’m the boss remember?” He pulled back, straightening his tie, motioning for Sebastian to follow him. The sniper tutted, he’d been enjoying that. “Yer, ‘s funny how often y’ say that when yer under me, screamin’ my name.” He laughed, following his boss, knowing he’d probably pay for that comment, rubbing at his lip from where the bastard bit him.

“Can’t say you don’t enjoy it, can you tiger?” Jim retorted, leaning back against one of the blood stained walls where presumably a dead body had been earlier. Always so messy when killing, Jim thought to himself, not that he minded of course. Seeing Seb all riled up with anger made him just as hard as when he saw the man dripping with blood. “I don’t want to cut you myself, you know how I hate to get my hands dirty.”

Sebastian scoffed, nodding in agreement, “Yeh, yeh, I know all that boss.” He looked Jim up and down, mentally sighing. “Could ya be more obvious boss? We haven’t done it agains’ a wall in a while.” Sebastian cracked his neck, advancing on Jim, who just grinned at him, moistening his lips in anticipation for what was to come. “Isn’t that your favourite though?” He undid the tie from his neck, letting out a sharp gasp as Sebastian pressed into him, the sniper’s weight pushing him firmly into the wall.

“Might be. Though ‘m pretty pissed at you for trickin’ me like that.” Sebastian growled, rocking his hips up against Jim’s, using his strength as an advantage in pinning him down. He knew that was what he liked anyway, to be fucked like a little bitch. “Jus’ so y’ could see me bleed…” He leaned down, his mouth latching onto Jim’s neck, breathing heavily against him, loving how he shivered from even the slightest movement. He ran his tongue up to Jim’s ear, “Y’ lucky I don’t wanna scar that pretty skin, or I’d ‘ave yer blood runnin’ in no time boss.”

The criminal could literally feel the blood rush to his cock as Seb’s breath teased his neck, fuck he always knew how work him up. “You’d never…Hah, I’d have your throat slit if you did.” Jim sneered, leaning his head back as Sebastian bit at his neck, feeling familiar fingers pull at his jacket, taking no care at all in ripping a button or two off. He must be desperate for it. Sebastian responded to that remark by taking even less care than he normally would stripping his boss, Westwood or not it would be ruined when he as done with it. “Yeh an’ then yer’d take a bath in my blood.” He growled, not sure if he should be worried by the fact his words would most likely be true if that ever did happen. He pulled back, throwing his jacket off, but not before taking his flick knife out of the top pocket, sliding the blade out, trailing his tongue along the cool metal, careful not to cut himself.

Jim cocked his brow at the knife, “Wanting to get a little dangerous are we tiger?” He moved to unbutton his crisp, white shirt, finding his wrist grabbed and held firm against the wall. “Lemme get that for yer, boss.” Sebastian wore a playful grin (one that mirrored Jim’s own sometimes) as he dragged the tip of the blade across the top of Jim’s shirt, swiftly severing the fibres that held it together. “Tch, y’ couldn’ jus’ get a cheap shirt could ya? Fuckin’ designer crap doesn’t cut quick enough.” He tutted, placing the handle between his teeth as he forcibly tore the shirt off of Jim, letting the scraps fall to the floor.

He took the knife in his hand again, noticing a small nick across Jim’s collarbone. “Heh, seems like I slipped. Sorry boss, better clean it up, yeh?” Sebastian lowered his head, his heartbeat quickening as he felt Jim’s fingers tangle in his hair, roughly bringing him to where the small cut was. “Too fucking right you will.” He snapped, forcing Sebastian’s lips to the thin trail of blood rolling down his chest. Seb was all too happy to lap it up, his tongue tasting the trail of red, kissing at his boss’ skin. “S’alrigh’ won’t scar or nothin’” He laughed into Jim’s chest, feeling the fingers go slack in his hair, giving him free roam to litter rough kisses across the body before him. The sniper was incredibly turned on by how Jim’s body rocked against him, lowering one of his hands to give his hard flesh a squeeze, “Excited, aren’t ya boss?”

The criminal gave a nod in response, bucking his hips up into Sebastian’s calloused fingers as they teased him in all the right places. “Fucking hell Seb, just get on with it!” He wasn’t normally so impatient, but watching Seb get all dirty and bloody in that fight had pushed all the right buttons with him. Jim gripped Seb’s hair with his fingers, pulling him into a crushing kiss, tasting his own blood on the other. It was a pleasant taste, he figured. He took far too much pleasure in assaulting Jim’s mouth with his tongue, lapping and biting at his lips as he felt lust consume him. Fuck did he love it when Jim got impatient. “A’right boss. Y’ asked for it.” He smirked, roughly relieving Jim of his pants and boxers, letting his hand slide between his boss’ legs, suddenly remembering he didn’t have anything he was willing to use as lube.

It was then he moved his fingers up to his lips, spitting a mix of blood and saliva onto the digits, before returning them to where they were previously. “S’ gonna hurt boss” He sort of half mumbled the warning, knowing Jim wouldn’t particularly care given the mood he was in. A single finger slid in easily, it always seemed to these days and Seb wasn’t sure what he thought about that if he were honest. Jim took the liberty of pulling Seb as close as he could to him, inhaling deep breaths, letting his sniper’s scent fill his lungs. “Mh, you know I don’t give a fuck Seb.” Jim growled, arching back as he felt Seb’s digit push up into him, nudging at his spot, sending a spark of pleasure rushing through him. He tightened his grip in Sebastian’s hair, urging him to continue with more.

He did as he was told, of course, easing a second finger inside of his boss, twisting the digits as deep as they could go. He started rocking them at a fast pace, running his open mouth across Jim’s neck and jaw, occasionally biting, wanting nothing more than to mark him, though he knew he’d never be forgiven for leaving a mark on Jim’s face. As much as he liked to tease Jim, he could barely wait any longer, his cock pressing uncomfortably hard against his trousers. He wanted Jim and he wanted him now, ready or not. Seb fumbled with his zip, quickly freeing his length from it’s fabric prison, grinding it against Jim’s own hardness, letting out a guttural moan as euphoria shot through him. “Boss, fuck…Can I now? ‘m dyin’”

Jim nodded quickly, “You’d better Seb…Fuck.” He cursed as he felt Seb’s fingers slip out of him, leaning his weight against the wall as the sniper parted his legs, pressing his shaft against Jim’s rear, gently grinding his hips just to tease him more. The only thing Sebastian had to hand to use as lube was his gun oil and fuck, he didn’t really fancy slicking that across his cock. Though it looked like he had no choice in the matter, since he didn’t want to hurt Jim too much. Crushing Jim to the wall with his weight, he slipped one of his hands into his trouser pocket, which was now bunching around his ankles, pulling out the tube of thick oil. “Y’ owe me more oil.” He smirked (knowing Jim wouldn’t take this as a reason to owe him anything), starting to coat himself in the substance, discarding the tube when he was finished, letting it drop to the floor with the pile of tattered fabric.

Now it was time to get what he’d been waiting for, after going to all that trouble. Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s broad shoulders, digging his nails into the faded scars that littered him. “Come on now, fuck me like the animal you are Seb.” Jim forced their lips together once more, but it wasn’t for long as the moment he felt the head of Sebastian’s cock slip into him, he broke apart from the exchange to throw his head back, his mouth gaping open in ecstasy. He always enjoyed the feeling of filling Jim, loving how his muscles contracted around his cock, sucking him right into his core. Sebastian’s grip tightened, shoving Jim back into the wall as he pulled out, preparing to sink himself deep once more, snapping his hips forwards with a loud moan. “Fuck boss, seems y’ wanted this.” The sniper chided, pressing his lips to Jim’ collarbone, where he’d nicked him earlier with the knife, his tongue lapping at the fresh wound, licking right up to his lips, planting a firm open mouthed kiss on them.

Jim took great pleasure in rocking down onto Sebastian, biting Seb’s cut lip with a smirk, “Harder” he commanded, raking his nails hard enough to leave marks down the sniper’s back. Sebastian obeyed, grunting as he thrust up into Jim, feeling sweat roll down his forehead, mingling with the blood running down his chin. Jim soon darted his tongue out to clean it up, sucking on the cut as he forced his hips down, encouraging Sebastian. It was all he needed to grip Jim tighter, panting harshly in time with his thrusts. Though it was feeling his boss’ breath on his neck that really set him off, his own pleasure beginning to reach it’s peak. Jim could feel it too, the overwhelming euphoria of finally reaching climax was building up inside of him, his body completely on fire from the fervour of the sex. “S-seb. Fuck…” He cursed, arching back into the wall as Sebastian slammed into him, the sound of their moans echoing through the empty building.

A sharp scream left Jim’s lips as he felt the rush of his orgasm, pulling Sebastian flush to his chest, urging the other to follow suit as he came hard, forcefully kissing Sebastian to swallow his moaning. The sniper rolled his hips up as Jim climaxed, riding the waves of his pleasure into his own high, coming hard inside of his boss, grateful his moans were slightly muffled by Jim’s lips. Shivering from the aftershocks of pleasure, Sebastian pulled out of his boss, letting Jim lean against the wall for leverage, yanking up his fallen trousers, hastily belting them up. “S’ good boss…” A smirk tugged at his lips as Jim looked at the pile of his clothes, which were obviously torn to bits by Sebastian’s earlier little stunt. “Give me your jacket and call the car Seb.” He ordered, snatching the leather garment from his sniper while he rang for the car to come and fetch them. The driver wouldn’t think anything of it though, and Jim wasn’t sure what he thought about that. He kinda liked it. “Come on Seb, let’s leave.” Jim left the tatters of his shirt on the floor, pulling Seb’s jacket over him for warmth as they left the abandoned building to wait for their car.


End file.
